In a Perfect World
by AWSMSauce22
Summary: Hey CoD fans! This is my first fanfic. Like ever. The story takes place in my version of a perfect CoD world. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_In (my version of) a perfect world CoD world, Mal and Natara would be together (check), Blaise and Jeremy would be in a legit relationship, Ken would still be alive and with Amy and Kai would be Kai. And there would be no Firstborn so the SFPD would be out there catching all the bad guys. So I decided to write a story based on that. This is my first fanfic so I really hope you enjoy!_**

(Mal's POV)

It's a cool October morning. You and Det. Ken Greene are escorting a wanted drug dealer to your patrol car. You look at the drug dealer.

**Mal:** You think you could run away from me? I'm Mal Goddamn Fallon!

**Ken:** Hey. Don't steal my lines.

**Mal:** Okay. Let's just get this junkie to the station.

_Ten minutes later…_

You walk into the precinct where Det. Blaise Corso sits at her desk going over some paperwork.

**Ken**: Blaise! You missed out on a helluva collar a little while ago!

Blaise makes a face that a kid who missed his favorite cartoon would.

**Blaise:** Aww, crap! I would've made Jeremy do all this work if I knew about it! Well I call dibs the next we bust a druggie!

You laugh.

**Mal:** Fine with me. I'm gonna see if Amy and Kai processed some evidence I gave them earlier. Catch you guys later!

**Ken:** (whispers to Blaise) He's probably off to see Natara again. Remember the last time he "he went to check on Amy and Kai"?

Blaise laughs loud enough for everyone in the building to hear.

**Blaise**: Yep!

You step into the lab where Data Analyst Amy Chen and Forensic Tech Kai Kalaba are working.

**Mal:** Hey guys. You got the all the evidence processed?

**Amy:** Yep! It actually didn't take too much time. Except Kai was playing the Sims so I had to wait for the samples again.

Kai makes a sad face.

**Kai**: Don't judge my life choices.

Amy shakes her head.

You glare over at Kai.

**Mal:** Kai. The next time you play Sims instead of working, I will make sure you can never play that stupid game again. Meaning, I will snap every last one of fingers in half. And I'm gonna tell Anders that you were the one that at his sandwich yesterday.

Kai looks as if he can never watch his favorite anime again.

**Kai: **Please don't tell Anders! I was really hungry okay! I accidentally spilled some blood samples on my hamburger again!

Amy shakes her her head again.

**Mal: ***le sigh* Whatever. I'm gonna see what Jeremy and Natara are up to. See ya later.

**Amy:** Bye Mal! Kai, stop playing that stupid game!

_A few minutes later. You walk to Jeremy's desk where he and Natara are talking about some boring nerd- chat that you don't care about._

**Mal:** Yo. Nerd friends over here. Did you get that junkie from earlier booked and in a jail cell?

Det. Jeremy Redbird looks up.

**Jeremy:** Yeah. He may have tried to put a fight too. Don't go down the third hallway on the left. It's really sticky.

Special Agent Natara Williams nods her head in agreement.

**Natara:** Yeah. And we were just about to get everyone. Anders needs us in the office.

**Mal:** Alright I'll go get Blaise and Ken. You guys go get Amy and the weirdo.

You step into Lt. Charles Anders' office and take a seat next to Natara. Blaise and Jeremy are standing behind you and Ken, Amy, and Kai are standing somewhere around the room. Anders then hands you a manila folder.

**Anders:** Okay team. I'm sending you all home early. We have a huge case and we can't afford any mistakes.

**Blaise:** What happened?

**Anders:** A lot happened. Yesterday three people were reported missing. One teenage boy, a young girl, and a man.

**Ken:** Are they a family?

**Anders:** Yes. And this case is very high profile because of father's occupation.

**Amy:** Well what is it?

**Anders**: He's a very important district attorney. He's put away a lot of gangbangers and what not so that's a possible M.O on the suspect. Now that you guys are filled in I want everyone to go home and get some rest. Be back here at 6:30 in the morning. Don't be late.

He eyes Blaise and Jeremy reminding everyone of the reason they were late last time.

Everyone gets up to leave.

**Ken**: Wow. It's only 11:30.

**Anders:** I know. I want everyone to get as much rest as possible for tomorrow. You are dismissed.

You all head to your cars in the parking garage. Natara waves to everyone else.

**Natara**: See you guys tomorrow!

Everyone else waves and says some from of 'goodbye' as well.

You and Natara get in your car and head home.

**Mal:** Well I'm a little worried about this case. It seems pretty serious.

Natara looks at you and gives a sad nod.

**Natara:** You're right about it being serious. But Anders wouldn't have assigned us if we couldn't do it.

You pull into your driveway.

**Natara:** And we shouldn't worry about it now. We need to get our minds right for tomorrow. We need to be ready for anything that happens.

You both step out of the car and into the house. Time to relax.

* * *

**Do you like it so far? I just don't like the ending too much. But anyways, please rate and review and tell me what you wanna see happen later on in the story (such as some romance or a fight or whatver)! And guess what? I'm gonna put out chapter 2 some time this week! So be ready! Thanks for reading! **

**P.S- I know this if off topic but I don't get why people don't like Oscar! I like Maltara waaay better but I don't get why people see him a bad guy. Okay. I'm leaving now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 2! It might seem a little boring but the next chapter will have a lot of action! Replies to reviews are at the bottom!  
**

_You are now Det. Blaise Corso._

You wake up to the ear-splitting sound of your alarm set for 5:30 a.m. You roll over in your bed and see your partner, Jeremy, still sleeping. Groaning, you shut the alarm off and get out of bed.

Blaise: Jeremy. Get up.

He doesn't respond, so you tap him on the forehead.

Blaise: Jeremy! Wake up. We gotta get ready to go.

Still nothing.

Blaise: JEREMY! GET UP!

He stirs slightly, but is still sleeping. You grab the blankets and yank them off roughly. That wakes him up.

Jeremy: Hey! What was that for?

Blaise: Because you wouldn't wake up.

Jeremy: Oh.

Blaise: Come on! We gotta ready! Anders said we need to be at the precinct by 6:30!

Jeremy who is obviously still half-sleeping, scratches his head in confusion.

Jeremy: For what?

Blaise: Are you kidding me? We were assigned a super high profile case yesterday! We have work to do! We can't be late like last time!

Jeremy's face lights up with recognition.

Jeremy: Oh yeah! Well let's get ready! We can't be late like last time.

Blaise: I just said that. But okay.

_30 minutes later…_

You and the rest of the team are in Anders' office. He clears his throat and begins speaking.

Anders: Thank you all for being here on time. Now before I begin, I want to say something. The media is not going to get a word of this. Everyone who needs to know about this case already does, and it's going to stay that way. Got it?

Everyone nods their head.

Anders: Good. Now we can get started. Does everyone remember the missing family I briefly discussed yesterday?

Everyone nods their head again.

Anders: Well we found one of them. The missing girl.

He doesn't need to say where she was found for everyone to figure out what happened.

Ken speaks up.

Ken: Well where was she found? How'd she die? We need to act on this now!

Anders: Calm down Ken. I'm getting there. The girl's name is Annie White. 12 years old. She was found on the docks. Signs of torture and signs of a struggle.

Mal: Any other evidence?

Anders: Not that I know of. I want you and Ken to go follow up on this lead. Kai, go with them and see what else you can find.

Kai: Yay! Let's rock and roll guys! This is gonna be so awesome! Two detectives and a forensic tech/aspiring karaoke star/ninja/samari/master of love going to check out a crime scene. Just like the movies!

Mal and Ken roll their eyes and head for the door. Ken grabs Kai's collar and pulls him along.

Ken: Just come on, you little weirdo.

The door closes behind them.

Anders: Okay, now the rest of you have assignments too. Amy, I want you going over all of the cases this man has had. That's where we need to look for a suspect. Blaise, and Jeremy will be searching the docks where Annie was found with the SWAT team. Natara, I want you working with Amy and making a profile for our suspect or suspects.

Amy: On it!

Natara: Wait. We only know the name of the girl. Who are the boy and father?

Anders: Oh yeah. It must've slipped my mind. Father: Robert White. 42 years old. D.A. Never had any problems with anyone except the mother of his children. She will be here for questioning tomorrow morning. The young man is Richard White. 17 years old. Good kid, athlete and good grades. That's all the information for now. I'll brief the other three on this later. I want everyone focusing on one thing right now.

Natara: Alright. Let's go Amy.

You and Jeremy get up and leave as well. Something bothers you. Jeremy notices your expression.

Jeremy: Hey. What's wrong?

You shrug your shoulders.

Blaise: I don't really know. It's just the fact that Anders forgot to tell us who the victims were. It may be nothing but it's just bothering me a little.

Jeremy: I guess you're right. That does seem a little off. But don't worry about it now okay? SWAT team is suited up and in the van already. We gotta go.

You both get in the van with the other SWAT officers, and head for the docks.

_Fifteen minutes later._

_You are now Det. Mal Fallon. You, Ken, Kai and a few other investigators are examining the crime scene. You look down at the young girl. You examine her wrists and see red marks around them. Her ankles have the same markings as well._

You look over at Ken.

Mal: Okay, so our guy tied the girl up with ropes. The marks are still really red so I'm guessing they were tight.

Ken: She must have been like that for a while too.

Kai: And look at the bottoms of her feet. They were slashed in multiple places. It's not what killed her, but it did damage. A lot of cuts on her stomach and back too. She also has a lot of bruising on her neck.

Ken: So how'd she die?

Kai: It looks like she was suffocated.

You shake your head.

Mal: But she was cut multiple times with some type of blade. How did you get suffocating from that?

Kai moves the girl's head so you can see behind her ears.

Kai: The petechial hemorrhaging behind her ears shows that her airways were blocked. I'll have to check be sure but that seems to be the cause of death.

Ken: Makes sense. Let's get back to Anders now. I need to talk to him anyway.

Mal: You alright Ken?

Ken: Yeah I'm good. I just need to talk to Anders. So let's go.

You detect a little hostility in his voice. Kai just shrugs his shoulders and heads for the car. You and Ken do the same.

**Hey. So like I said chapter 3 will not be this boring. And for some reason my line breaks aren't showing up :\ Replies:**

**mozzi-girl: Thanks :) and you have a good point.**

**The Beautiful Filth: I see what you're saying. I and you don't sound picky at all! I really love constructive criticism so I will definitely take what you said into account. Thank you! :)**

**HeyimAngel: Thank you! That's some really good advice. I appreciate it!  
**


End file.
